


Changes are what makes living exciting, right?

by PuffPuff



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Ghouls, Gore, Mild Gore, Multi, Tokyo Ghoul crossover, Violence, gonna add more characters later, vocaloid crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffPuff/pseuds/PuffPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, an ordinary teenage boy, wakes up in the hospital one day. As he slowly begins to understand what has happened that night that has brought him there, he finds friends in people he would have feared before. With that, he stops to regret he went out that night.</p><p>Rated Mature for Violence, Blood and Gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unfortunate night

_The quiet sound of someone's bare feet being placed on a marble ground was all he could hear. That person was getting closer. Even though the noise was coming from right in front of him, he couldn't see anything. There was something covering his eyes. Was that a bandage? Footsteps were getting louder, and he could swear that he heard the hard breathing that didn't belong to him. He wanted to say something. He couldn't. There was something in his mouth. Some tube. He wanted to stand up. He couldn't move a single muscle. Then the person stopped. He felt cold touch of the person's fingers on his face. If not the fact that he wasn't able to move, he would have jumped at the sudden whisper._  
_"You know it's not over yet." said the person, their voice girlie and soft. The sentence was followed with a giggle, and then he felt his ears aching. The cold feeling on his face disappeared as the room was filled with the white noise._  
_He was in great pain. The torment was both physical and mental. His head felt like it would blow up at any moment. The stomach-ache was so sharp. He tried to vomit, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He tried screaming, the tube in his throat didn't let him though. He was terrified. His skin felt as if there was a thousand of needles buried deep inside his flesh. The noise didn't stop, if something, it only intensified. He didn't know how long he'd been like this, but he didn't care. He just wanted all of this to be over. But the torture didn't seem to be ending soon._  
_And then. Silence. The noise stopped. His body felt numb, but didn't hurt anymore. In his mind, was peace. He only heard a cheerful giggle again, before everything went white._

* * *

 

He squinted his eyes as the light blinded him. Everything around him was blurred, but he could see that he was in the white, bright room. He looked left and as his vision cleared slowly, he noticed a bouquet of snow-white flower standing in the glass vase on the table beside the bed he was laying in, some petals resting on its metal surface. With the corner of his eye, he saw some blurred colours heading toward him.

"You're awake!" the familiar voice rang in his eyes. His head hurt. He waited a second, before his vision got sharp enough to recognise details of the person's face. There was a young man squatting on his left, beside a bed he was laying in, so he was on his height. His hair was light blond, and eyes put in a sharp white flash shined with a dirty crimson, even though the laying boy remembered it as brown.

"...Hio?" he sounded weak and hoarse. He probably hadn't talked in quite a while.

He spotted another person sitting on a chair, behind the blond. It was a girl. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't even need to. He would recognise that messy green ponytail everywhere. 

"And Sonika..?" he asked after a pause. The girl on the back stood up vividly and before the boy could blink, she was already on the right side of the bed.

"Oliver!" she held the boy's hand, worry on her face. "Thank God, you're alive!" She looked like she could break down crying at any second, so did the blond on the boy called Oliver's left side.

"What happened? Where am I?" the youngest asked, his voice getting less husky, but still weak.

"At hospital." Hio answered, as Sonika ran off, looking for a nurse.

"What happened?" the boy repeated, he sounded more worried now, as he saw the sad look on the other's face.

"The doctor couldn't tell me anything, because we're not related, and the information he told Sonika wasn't very detailed. All we know is that someone found you dying in the alley." he sighed deeply. "Your body was massacred. You lost a lot of blood. In short, you were with one foot in the grave." then his voice broke. "Sonika was terrified. She agreed for the transplantation you needed, but no one could say if you'd live. You were quickly getting better though, what was a great relief..." he felt warmth when the man grabbed his hand, stroking it softly. "You were stated as comatosed. Sonika came here every morning and stayed until visiting hours closed. She was afraid your heart would stop in your sleep... But now you're awake!"

The boy was highly confused. Hundreds of pictures filled his head. He began to remember what happened. His head hurt as he tried to call back the events of that night. 

* * *

 

That night he was supposed show his independence of Sonika, he wanted to help her and find some job himself. It's not easy for a middle-schooler to get a job though, so before he even noticed, it was dark and amount of people from streets had decreased. He wanted to come back home, when he found himself in dark alley. His instincts told him to hurry and go out to the main street, but it was too late already. 

Someone grabbed his neck and he felt as his head bumped into the brick wall. The person who attacked him held him up by his neck. The face of the tyrant was hidden behind a white mask, that was reminding Oliver of some kind of cat, but he could clearly see that the body was female. The mask on a girl’s face was covering her whole face, only eyes were visible because of two little holes. The black eyes with red pupils, which were sparkling slightly in the darkness. Oliver could feel all muscles of his body tense as he realised who the attacker was. What the attacker was. The ghoul.

He struggled, his lungs burning for air, and then he felt a relief, as the girl let him go. He fell on the cold ground, coughing. His golden eyes shot open as a quiet giggle reached his ears. He tried to look up, but before his neck even listened to him, he felt a painful pressure on his stomach, and in the second, he hit the wall again, hard enough to hear some bricks break. Or were that his bones..? He coughed violently, looking terrified as besides saliva, blood spilled on the stony surface. His body felt weak, laying numb, seeing blurred image of black sneakers getting closer and closer to him.

The tyrant crouched before his face, pushing the blond so he was laying on his back. A painful moan escaped Oliver's mouth as he stared hopelessly at the cat-like mask. Another giggle from the girl. As she removed her hood, the bunch of soft, blond hair spilled out beautifully. Then she grabbed her mask, but hesitated. She looked around quickly, but then decided to take it off again. The boy gasped lightly as he saw the attacker's face.

Her skin was pale and soft, a pink blush on her cheeks. The girl's eyes were the kakugan, but by the shape he could tell that she was Asian. She looked not much older than Oliver, but she certainly wasn't an adult. In short, the boy could bluntly say she was cute. The smirk spread on her rosy lips.

"Hi." she said, her voice warm, yet scary at the same time. The blond boy trembled, feeling weaker and colder with every passing second. "Unfortunately, you got to be my meal today. It sucks, huh? I don't really like the teenagers' taste, but we all have to cope somehow, don't we?"

He stared wide-eyed at the ghoul before him, not believing what was happening. She then took a piece of clothing, shoving it into the teenager's mouth. "Just in case. I need to keep you quiet. And still." she smiled. "I hope you don't mind if I kill you first? I prefer the flavour of stiff muscles, not tense." she said in a singing voice, as she squeezed the boy's arm. He almost screamed at the pain, but the cloth in his mouth muffled it. He heard a crack. "Wow, your bones are so fragile! I bet your ribs and pelvis are in pieces already!" she laughed.

He tried to tell her to stop, but he ended up almost choking. He coughed, tears filling his eyes. He'd never imagined that he would end up eaten by a ghoul... He didn't want this to be over like this!

"Sweetie, we're only getting started. Cope with it for me." she said, as she moved to Oliver's healthy arm, holding it above his head, her other hand squeezing painfully on his shoulder. "Killing you quickly would be such a waste." she gave him another sweet smile as she pulled violently on the blond's arm.

He heard a loud popping noise, but all he was focused on was a great pain. Another pop. Warm liquid spilling from his arm on the ground. His skin tearing apart. Even louder, last pop, as the joint of his shoulder and arm broke. He tried screaming, but only muffled sounds could escape his full mouth. Then a giggle reached his ears. The ache didn't stop, but when he looked up, he saw the blonde girl smiling, looking at what just a moment ago was his body part, now bleeding out, held by the ghoul.

The scent of blood filled the air, making him dizzy. "Woah, smells nice! I didn't expect that." she sang.

His vision began to get blurry because of blood loss, but he heard the attacker move to his stomach, tearing up his shirt. "You got me seriously concerned. I wonder what your entrails taste like." she mumbled, placing her hand on the boy's abdomen, smearing it with red liquid.

Another wave of pain. With a smooth motion, she tore skin on Oliver’s stomach, even more hot blood spilling on the ground. The boy gagged, warm tears streaming down his pale face. His vision blurred more and more with every drop of blood leaving his body.

"Yes, your fake ribs are broken." she sang with a chuckle. The ghoul put her hand deeper into Oliver’s abdomen, making him cry soundlessly in torment. Then she took it out violently, drawing it up to her mouth, she licked the red liquid off her fingers. "You truly are tasty as for a teenager." she said in amazement.

Suddenly he felt an uneasiness in the air. The girl seemed to sense it too, since her head quickly turned around to the direction, he knew, someone stood.

"I told you already not to hunt in my area." the voice was manly, unfamiliar to the boy. "I won’t let it go."

"Oh, come on! It’s the last time, I just got carried away!" she said with a child-like manner. The girl stood up, looking in the another, as he suspected, ghoul’s direction.

"It was the last time previously. Leave that kid alone and go away." the man’s voice was cold and expressionless, yet it sounded pretty harsh.

"I’m hungry! Let me eat him at least and I won’t do this again!" even though it was difficult to hear, the blonde attacker’s voice was unsteady. Maybe it was just him, but Oliver had a feeling she was scared.

"I give you 10 seconds to leave." the other one said.

"Don’t be like that." she whined. There was silence for a while.

"5 seconds."

The boy heard a rustle and he realised that the man must have taken off some part of his clothing. By the sound, Oliver could guess it was a leather jacket or coat.

“3 seconds." the male ghoul said. The blonde didn’t move an inch. It didn’t look like she was stubborn though. It was more like if she was frozen in fear, and that was exactly what the air around her felt like.

The boy felt dizziness overwhelm him completely as seconds passed by. Everything sounded as if he was under water, and his will for keeping eyes open’s put out. All he could do was count down in his mind. _3… 2… 1…_

He heard a noise of footsteps getting louder as the man was getting closer to them in an incredible tempo. Then more footsteps. It were the girl’s this time, and she was running away. Then, there was a loud thud not so far away. Then crack. And splash. He wasn’t sure what was going on, since he felt really tired, but he thought that he felt some warm liquid on his face as he drove into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oliver felt numb. Did all of this really happened, or was that a dream? He felt his throat go dry as he searched for Hio’s concerned face.

"Who found me..?" he asked, a little bit scared of the answer.

"We don’t really know." the older blond was surprised by the boy’s question. "Some man called from the public phone, but when they got there, only you were there."

"Wait. There wasn’t anyone else?" the laying boy sounded confused. He was sure he remembered it right…

"No. Only you." his voice was somehow unsure. "Why? Do you remember anything?"

"…" he was quiet for a second. "No."

"Are you su-" he was cut off by the noise of door opening. Some man got inside, Oliver assumed it was the doctor. He saw Sonika behind the entrance, gesticulating to Hio to come to her. The said man quickly stood up and waved to the youngest as he left. The doctor gave him a warm "hello" and sat on the chair next to the bed, placing a binder with papers on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, writing something down in his notepad.

The man looked as if he was in his 60s, some wrinkles on his round face, and glances of grey parts in his short black hair. He seemed like a nice person.

"Like I’m dead." the boy answered jokingly, smiling weakly. He tried to get to the sit, but his body didn’t listen to him.  
"

I’m not surprised." the doctor laughed. "Things like this don’t happen often." he smiled warmly at the boy. "Do you know what happened or what state you’re in?"

"I was attacked, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?" the older man looked down into his notes, readying himself to write everything he hears from the blond down.

Oliver wasn’t sure what to answer though. Something was holding him back from telling anyone about what happened, but he didn’t know what it was. It was only normal to answer the doctor’s questions honestly. “I’m… not sure…” he hestitated. “Everything is blurry.” 

That was a lie. He remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday.

"Don’t force yourself. Just say what you do remember." the man smiled at him again. "Do you remember who attacked you?"

"… a girl in a mask." his voice was quieter than before, but loud enough for the doctor to hear it.

"A mask?" he didn’t sound very surprised. "She wasn’t human, was she?" the man’s voice suddenly changed. It was cold all of sudden, filled with seriousness.

The boy gulped. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he just shook his head.

"I see." the man’s hand was moving smoothly as he copied his patient’s thoughts. "Do you remember what happened?"

Oliver went quiet. He wanted to answer, but at the same time, he felt a weight in his stomach, as if he could vomit before letting any words out. “I was in the alley. But then I blacked out after the first hit. I’m sorry, that’s all I remember.”

The man was concerned for a second. The blond felt relief, when he nodded though. “I see. Let me inform you about your state then.” he looked through some of the papers and took one out, placing it at the top of a bed. “Until today, you’ve been comatosed for 42 days. Your body is still weak, but most of your broken bones are in a pretty good condition so they should heal in about 2 months.” he took out another sheet. “You were found with 7 of your ribs broken, a broken arm, misplaced organs, an opened stomach wound and a lot of your blood lacking.” the blond’s eyes shot wide open.

He didn’t mention anything about his lack of arm. Now that he thought of it, he had both his arms, one was broken and the other one was completely healthy. Maybe it was a dream after all..? But the pain was so real…”Now, your body is weakened by both blood loss and antibiotics. We took care of your broken bones. Your stomach wound’s healed almost completely already. We’re surprised at how quickly you’re getting better. I guess you’re a pretty healthy kid, aren’t you?” the doctor laughed at the last sentence.

Oliver felt weaker all of sudden. That’s not true. He’s never been very healthy. As a child, he was struggling with asthma, and once he got ill, he wouldn’t get better until the virus season finished. Yet, he laughed, murmuring a quiet “yeah”.

"We expect to sign you out in two weeks, when your lightest wounds heal completely." he continued. "You’ll have to come back once a week for check-outs. I think you should go talk to our psychologist too."

"I see." the boy whispered, feeling sleepy all of sudden. The doctor seemed to notice it though.

"You should eat something. You were asleep for over one month. I’m going to inform the nurse to bring you something, when she comes here to take care of all the tubes and drip-bags. Also, I’ll let your sister know about the therapy now, so excuse me." he said, standing up, and heading to the door. As he got out, it was quiet in the room.

He didn’t know for how long he laid like this, but the feeling was kind of soothing. After some of the time, a nurse entered with a glass of water and a sandwich on a plastic tray.  
He thanked and smiled at her, as she placed it on the table next to his bed. She took out a lot of tubes and cannulas of his body, what was kind of unpleasant. 

When she left, he tried to sit up. After some of struggle, he sat there, his back against the white wall behind him. He took a tray, and sipped some water. It was sweet, they probably added sugar to it so that his glucose level didn’t get low once they took drip-bag away. He looked at the sandwich. It was a dark bread with cottage cheese in it. He took it in his hand, bringing it to his mouth, yet before he got to bite it, a weird smell reached his nose. Something didn’t feel right… He ignored it though, and lazily bit it. Almost immediately he gagged and spit it out. The shocked shiver ran through his spine. It tasted terribly. _Maybe cheese went bad_ , he thought, putting food on the tray, and placing it back on the table. 

He wasn’t really that hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter of my Vocaloid/Tokyo Ghoul crossover fanfic! I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos, English's not my first language...
> 
> And here are ages of the characters:  
> Oliver - 14 y/o  
> Sonika - 19 y/o  
> Hio - 18/19 y/o
> 
> In my fic, Oliver and Sonika are (adopted) siblings, but I'll probably write more about their relations later. Hio works at the same place as Sonika do and they're pretty good friends. When he met Oliver, he found out they have a lot of common (like hobbies and interests) so he began to like him a lot. After some time, they started calling themselves brothers.
> 
> Please, tell me how you feel about it or maybe some of your ideas of what could happen! I'll most likely consider those in my story!


	2. The Crimson Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver never expected for a simple accident to lead to this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: blood, slight gore, mentions of starvation and vomiting

The blond haired boy looked at the mirror in a pure disbelief. His face was pale, almost white, as water, mixed with saliva, dripped down his chin. The taste of hydrochloric acid lingered to burn his tongue and throat, but even so, he couldn’t find any strength to swallow spit to soften the pain.

He raised his hand to caress the left side of his face, staring at his eye. Usually amber, shining with golden and brown fractals, now the iris of his left eye glimmered with crimson red. The scarlet was surrounded by oh so deep blackness. Missing the brightness of the originally white sclera made Oliver’s face seem much paler.

His breathing was shallow and unsteady, his legs went weak, and his whole body suddenly felt much heavier than it did earlier. He fell down to the floor, overwhelmed by the weight of himself. He hugged his knees and hid his face, closing his eyes tightly. He felt himself rocking lightly as he was beginning to panic.

Two weeks ago, he had left the hospital, after being injured by a person, who most likely was a ghoul. According to the doctor’s opinion, he’d get better in two months, starting from when he’d woken up, and leave in two weeks, but he left so much earlier than expected. His bones and wounds were healing too quickly for a sickly human like him. Too quickly for a… human.

He still worn bandages on his limbs, even though he knew that the scars have faded away already. But he also knew that scars aren’t supposed to disappear so early, especially the scars after wounds that deep. He simply didn’t want to worry anyone. He was the only one at fault. It was his fault that he was attacked. That he became something what isn’t human.

He felt his whole body shiver, as the thought reached his mind. “If I'm not human...” he thought aloud, his voice shaking. "... does it mean I'm a... ghoul?"

It felt wrong. It was impossible for him to become a ghoul all of sudden. He has never heard of anything like this happening ever. It’s not like he was very interested in those things either, but if something like this happened, he'd probably hear of it from Sonika, since she's all about safety.

 

Since that night, he had began to wear an eyepatch, because he feared he couldn’t control his eye. Sonika didn’t question it, as long as he seemed calmer and more at peace, she was okay with everything. Oliver was glad she didn’t. In his head, though, there was a storm of questions. What was happening?

It was just impossible for him to become a ghoul.

That’s what he thought at least.

* * *

 

He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know why he was there. He didn’t know why he was running down the street either. He didn’t know how was he capable of running at that speed. He didn’t care though. All he could think of was that sweet scent. That delicious odour he had never experienced discovering before. He was hungry. He wanted to taste the thing that smelled so great. He hadn’t eaten anything in so long. So hungry...

He wasn’t fully concious. He couldn’t see a thing in the pitch-black darkness, as he turned left into the alley, the sweet aroma getting stronger. He ran. He ran faster than he ever could. Was it because of the hunger?   
The resistance of the air made the strings of his eyepatch loose. The piece of fabric fell to the ground, but the boy didn’t care enough to stop and pick it up. He ran.

The surrounding has changed. His eyes took a second to get used to the blinding brightness of streetlights. He was now in some big, empty place, with asphalt as the ground, completely closed with walls, only exit leaded through the alley he had just went out from. There was five or so streetlight poles on his left, one of them was broken. To his right there were huge containers with some kind of metal pieces inside, and one empty truck with its door open. It seemed to be some factory's back.

He still ran, but slower now. He was confused of where the source of the scent may come from. He slowed down to the walk.

Suddenly, he heard a heavy breathing, from behind the second container. And with a loud scream, a strong wave of the same odour hit him. Food was somewhere near the container. He walked a little faster now, and stopped only when he had reached the edge of the container’s wall. He peeked behind it, feeling as if he could go crazy if he didn’t get to eat right now. What he saw, made his blood freeze.

“Aww… He’s dead.” a person with a high voice said, sounding disappointed. That person was probably a girl. She stood about six meters away from where Oliver was hiding. He could see her face. Her mask. Her mask was covering the upper half of her face. It was all white, with sad eyes, cut out to make holes, and under the right one, there was a black tear. Her hair was blond, but darker than Oliver’s. It was short, shoulder length, and the bangs fell freely on her forehead. Despite the disappointment in her voice, she was smiling. She wore a white sweatshirt, with holes on her elbows. It was covering her neck and hands, but fingers, too. Lower, she had white shorts with a black belt. Her legs were covered by white tights, with holes on her knees. Her boots were white too. She seemed to be a little taller than Oliver.

“Geez, Rin. Haven’t I told you this already? Don’t play with the food.” now, the voice was deeper, and the person was closer. At first Oliver didn’t see who was the source of it, he had to look down. They were kneeling down next to something, the cause of the smell, and by their posture, Oliver could guess it was a boy. He could only see the half of his face. His hair was exactly the same as the girl’s, but his bangs were more messy. The upper half of his face was exposed, his eyes glowing with scarlet. The mask covered the lower half. It was black, with a white smile painted in a place of his lips. His clothing was almost the same as the blonde girl’s, but black.

“But Len! It’s so boring killing them at once!” she cried, crossing arms on her chest.

“You spend too much time with Meiko…” he let out an annoyed sigh.

“And who do you think I go hunting with, when you’re having your little _starvation nights_?” she sounded kind of angry, but there was a hint of sadness in her words.

“Shut up!” the boy cried out, his voice echoing from the iron walls of containers surrounding them.

“Meiko is nice anyway. I have no idea why you dislike her so much.” she said, confused.

There was a long silence, and that was when Oliver realised he has heard too much. He turned around and once his foot hit the ground, a dark aura filled the air. He froze.

“Who’s there?!” the blonde girl shouted, her steps nearing in a quick march. The boy didn’t think much about it. He ran. He ran at full speed for his life. But before he reached even the halfway of his route back to the alley, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew was that he hit the ground pretty hard, his head spinning. He felt a weight on his back, as the girl sat on him, holding his head to the asphalt, her other hand tightening on his left arm. “Who are you?” Oliver’s throat was dry and tight. He couldn’t say a word, still in the shock of what happened. “You smell weird. Len! Come take a look!”

The boy knelt before him, pulling his hair so he could see his face, making him groan quietly. “Indeed you smell weird. But familiar.” he paused, his red eyes widening. “No way…”

“What’s wrong?” Rin asked, loosening her grip on his arm slightly.

“Let him go.” he said coldly, still surprised at what he saw. “That’s a ghoul.”

“What? Impossible! He smells like a human! Kinda…” she sounded as if she thought the other one was joking.

“That’s right.” the one called Len stood up, letting go of Oliver’s hair, what made his head hit the ground one again. “And you know who else smells like human AND is a ghoul?”

The girl went silent, her hand falling down, freeing the laying boy’s arm. “You're kidding me…”

“Let go of him.” he said, his voice kind of pained. “We’re not fighting ghouls anymore.” The girl stood up. So did Oliver, not sure what to do, since he knew that running away would be useless.

“You!” the blonde female, that stood now behind him, ordered. “Show me your eyes.” he did so, not having much of a choice. He turned around, facing her. Her face went from cold to pained in an instant. “I can’t believe this…” she turned to the other boy. “I thought we’ve taken care of ˝him”! He’s no more supposed to be in the country!” her voice broke.

“I know.” Len sounded much calmer than her. “Boy.” he called Oliver. “Were you born this way?” he asked, pointing at his own eyes. The boy with lighter hair shook his head, still not able to say anything. “Tsk. Then he’s back.”

“When?!” the girl shouted, grabbing the shorter boy’s shoulders. “When did this happen?!” Oliver opened his mouth but nothing came out. Only then he realised his whole body was shaking.

“He won’t tell us anything. He’s still in shock, can’t you see? He can’t say a word.” the masked boy lowered his voice. “Just like Miku back then.” The female clicked her tongue, letting go of Oliver. At the same moment, the boy took her place, staying right before him, making sure he looked him in the eye. “Listen, I know it’s a difficult situation for you, but we really need you to tell us everything you know.” he looked at the saliva drooling down his chin. “You also have to eat.” there was a dark laughter behind the taller boy’s back.

“You saying it of all people.” the girl smirked, and the boy let out a quick ˝shut up", before facing Oliver again.

“We need you to go with us. You’ll spend a night at the café. You’ll tell us everything tomorrow.” he continued. “Rin, go take that man. We can’t leave the corpse like that, the vultures will gather.” he grabbed the boy’s arm.

“…Why?” Oliver’s voice was quiet and hoarse. The other boy looked at him. “Why should I trust you? You’re ghouls.” his voice lowered to the whisper. “You’re monsters…”

“Not to freak you out our anything, but you’re one too.” Len said.

“I’m not!” he felt his knees going weak. “I’m human.” the masked sighed.

“Look, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. You’re too weakened for this conversation for today. You have to eat something.” he turned around, just as the girl approached, with a large bag resting on her hip, a wonderful scent coming from it. “Good timing, Rin.” he reached into the said bag, ripping a handful of something stained with red.

“ _Meat._ ” the shorter boy could guess by the smell, now that it has intensified. The other boy grabbed his shoulder hard, sending pain into his whole arm. He looked deep into his eyes. Oliver shivered at the sight. Despite the hot colour of them, Len’s crimson irises made him freeze. His look was so cold, he couldn’t focus on anything else, until the boy started talking.

“Eat this.” there was a pause, when the one with lighter hair only looked confused at him. The ghoul raised the meat closer to his mouth. “You have to eat it, or you won’t be able to live for much longer.” his voice was just as cold as his gaze, what made Oliver tremble. He feared. But still, he only shook his head. “I don’t think you understand. The ghoul’s hunger is much worse than a hunger human could experience. You’re weak.” his hand tightened on his shoulder. “You wouldn’t stand it.” there was a hint of anger in his voice. “Eat it or I’ll force it down your throat.”

“…No.” he said, his voice shaking. Even though he feared being eye in the eye with a ghoul, he couldn’t imagine himself being one. The idea of eating human flesh disgusted and terrified him. After all… He’s human too.

“…” his eyes were half-lidded now, he surely was annoyed. “Very well.” he said, turning to the girl. “Hold him from behind.”

* * *

Oliver’s eyes opened slowly, the light of the sun blinded him. As he got used to the brightness, he smelled a nice familiar scent. “ _Coffee_.” he thought, and raised himself on his elbows, now sitting. He looked around.

He was in a small cramped room. The walls there were light brown in colour, what gave the place a warm aura. There was a lot of old and broken furniture of all kinds. Chairs, tables, cupboards and more. There also was a couch. An old leather couch, brown in colour, with holes in some places, that he was sitting on right now. His legs were covered with some woollen blanket.

Suddenly the wooden door, to his right, opened, as a pink haired woman entered, two cups of coffee in her hands. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes and smiled calmly. Her light hair was long and straight, reaching down to her wide hips. She was wearing a white shirt, with a grey vest on top of it, a black skirt and a tie, what made her look serious. Oliver thought she looked very pretty and neat.

“Oh.” she looked behind her. “Guess who’s awake.” she said with a warm voice. From behind her, a teenager girl with blond hair went through the door, holding two cups of the black liquid, just like the pink haired one. It was the girl from the last night. She wore the same clothes as the other woman, instead the tie was replaced with a bow tie. There was also a big white bow on her head. Now that he could see, her eyes were ocean blue.

“That’s about time!” she exclaimed, placing two cups on one of the coffee tables, that was right before the couch. She got two chairs and put them by the table, sitting on one of them. The older girl soon followed what a blonde did, putting the cups down, and occupying the other chair. "Drink up!" she told him, gesturing on the coffee that was the closest to him. Obeying, the boy sat down properly, and took the drink in his hand. The two girls were already drinking theirs, as he was hesitated, before taking a small sip. His eyes widened in shock. For the three weeks or so, he hadn't had on his tongue anything that would taste that good. He drank more and smiled.

"This is really good!" he said, relishing more of his coffee.

"Of course it is." the blonde girl laughed. "Luka was the one who made it!" she pointing at the pink haired woman. "Oh, that's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" she stood up, raising her hand to the blond boy. "I'm Rin. I'm that girl from yesterday." she said with a smile.

"Ah." he did the same, standing now, he shook her hand. "It's Oliver. Pleasure." he said, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. He's not used to meeting new people...

"That's a strange name." she said. "I don't mean in it in the bad way though!" she quickly corrected herself, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "What I meant is... Uh... You're not from around here, right?" he nodded. "A-Anyway..." she laughed. "This is Luka." she gestured to the pink haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled brightly.

"There's also Len. He'll be there in a minute, he had to tidy the hall." she continued. "Len's my brother. You've met him last night." he shivered at the thought of the cold look from the blond. Seeing his reaction, the girl's expression changed to a sad smile. "He was pretty rough with you yesterday, but he's a nice guy. He was just a bit startled back then." she sat down. "Don't think badly of him." with that, her normal smile returned. "So, let's not wait for him. I'll repeat everything to him later, so let's start!" she straightened her back, and took a sip of coffee. "Tell us everything."

"Everything?" Oliver asked, slightly confused. He didn't know where to begin, so much have happened...

"Do you remember when that happened?" Luka asked, wearing a serious expression.

"..." he sighed, putting the cup down. "It was about 9 weeks ago. I was out at night and got attacked by some girl."

"Do you remember her?" the pink haired girl's eyes were clear and focused.

"I can't really remember her face. She had a cat mask though."

"A cat mask?" Rin turned to Luka, a surprise in her voice. "It wouldn't be Iroha, would it?"

"You know Iroha, Rin. She doesn't hunt, it wouldn't be her." she answered. She turned to the blond boy again. "What happened later?"

"She... was about to devour me. Then someone else came. It was a man, I think. I didn't see him thou-" he was cut off by the door opening. The blond haired boy entered, a tired expression on his face. His clothes were in the same style as the girls', a white shirt, a grey vest, black trousers and a tie. He looked a little shocked when he noticed Oliver.

"You didn't wait for me?" he asked Rin, sounding offended.

"Hehe, sorry." she answered, and gestured to him to sit on the couch, next to the shorter boy. He did so. "Continue."

"I... I don't really remember much more. The man seemed to be angry with that girl, and I think he attacked her, but then I lost my conciousness."

"Do you remember the man's voice?" Luka asked.

"It's hard to say. If I heard it, I'd recognise it, but like that..."

"I see." she took another sip of the black liquid. "Was there anyone else?"

"There was someone who called for help, but I wasn't awake, so I didn't see or hear them." he tried to think harder. "It was a man though. That's what I was told." The three of the ghouls looked at one another.

"It must be him." Rin said, her voice strangely serious.

"He must still be in town. Should I look for him?" Luka asked, standing up.

"That's not necessary." Len crossed his arms. "He's too strong. Even if you found him, we don't know what he's capable of now." he sighed. "The fact that he's back to country means that he was strong enough to get through Haku and Neru. We have to gather everyone and think of some plan." he looked at Oliver, his expression cold. "We don't need any more victims." the atmosphere felt extremely heavy.

"..." the pink haired woman smiled. "Meiko's just arrived." The air changed immediately, when Rin jumped of her sit, excitement radiating from her, as she hurried towards the exit. Len just let out an annoyed sigh, and Luka giggled, when the door was slammed closed.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked, curiosity taking over him.

"It's my sense of smell." she said. "I can smell anyone in a huge reach."

"She's our radar." the blond ghoul chuckled.

"I see." he said, fascinated. The possibility of sensing people from afar... How amazing that is! Everyone was silent for a minute, before Len stood up, speaking.

"Your name."

"Huh?" the boy was confused.

"What's your name?" he asked, a voice cold, but his facial expressions looked troubled.

"Oliver." he stood up, smiling peacefully. "And you're Len, right?"

"Yeah." he shook the other's hand. Oliver could see a slight blush on the other boy's face. "Did Rin tell you?"

"Yes." he laughed quietly. Up close, now he could tell how similar the two of the looked. They surely were identical twins.

"About last night..." he looked down. "Sorry about that." Oliver knew what he meant by _that_. 

"It's okay." the boy said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Len seemed surprised. "I mean... I forced you to eat that..."

"It's alright." he smiled. "I thought a lot about it. That was necessary, right? If that's what I _have_ to eat, then I'll do it."

"Really?" he was even more surprised now. "It took Miku a while before she had accepted it..."

"I'm not saying I fully accept it, I'm still not okay with that." Oliver tilted his head to left in confusion. "Who's that Miku you keep talking about though?"

"Ah, she's-"

"Maybe you'd like to talk to her?" Luka cut Len off, smiling. "She's just entered the building." The blond nodded. Luka leaded both the boys to the exit, she opened the door and let Oliver get out first. She stopped the other boy. "Len, you didn't drink your coffee." he looked at her blankly.

"I didn't feel like it."

* * *

The hall was big and neat. It looked warm, because of the brown colour scheme of the room. It was an ordinary café. There were tables, chairs and the desk, where a black haired man stood, dressed the same way Len was. It wasn't very crowded, since it probably was very early. Just some single people sat at the tables, drinking coffee. Some employees hustled around the place. At one of the table, Oliver recognised a familiar face. It was Rin, who was now absorbed into a vivid conversation with some woman with short brown hair. She wore a red tank top and shorts, high-heeled boots on her feet. He could guess it was Meiko, that was mentioned earlier, because he heard a displeased grunt from Len behind him.

"Rin, get back to work!" Luka said, putting her hand on her hip. "Same goes to you, Piko." There was a person at the table closer to the exit. Oliver couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. Their hair was white, shoulder length, a single ahoge on top of their head. They were wearing the work uniform.

"I _am_ working!" they said, their voice not really giving any hint on the person's gender. They were leaned against the table where a red haired girl sat, drinking a black coffee and laughing. Her hair was long, with an ahoge similar to the white-haired person. She wore a white summer dress. "I'm taking orders!"

"Of course you are." Luka sighed, but still was smiling. She leaded the three of them to the staff room. Inside, there was a young girl, with long teal piggytails. She wore a female uniform with a bowtie. She was currently putting her bag to her closet as they walked in. She sent them a friendly smile and greeted them.

"Who's that?" she asked, smiling at Oliver.

Luka put her hands on the blond boy's shoulders.

"Miku, this is Oliver." she said, covering his left eye with her hand. "He's just like you."

Miku's face got pale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while! Sorry I took so long writing this chapter, I had a rough time so I could never really find any time or inspiration for writing. Once again, sorry for the grammar!
> 
> The action will be starting soon, so, please, keep on reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter of my Vocaloid/Tokyo Ghoul crossover fanfic! I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos, English's not my first language...
> 
> And here are ages of the characters:  
> Oliver - 14 y/o  
> Sonika - 19 y/o  
> Hio - 18/19 y/o
> 
> In my fic, Oliver and Sonika are (adopted) siblings, but I'll probably write more about their relations later. Hio works at the same place as Sonika do and they're pretty good friends. When he met Oliver, he found out they have a lot of common (like hobbies and interests) so he began to like him a lot. After some time, they started calling themselves brothers.
> 
> Please, tell me how you feel about it or maybe some of your ideas of what could happen! I'll most likely consider those in my story!


End file.
